


Practice Makes Perfect

by dancetheficaway



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Parenthood, misana have a son, pregnant!sana, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancetheficaway/pseuds/dancetheficaway
Summary: Sana and Mina love their son, of course... but when they get an occasion to fit some alone time in, they can't let the opportunity slide. Featuring sappy dialogue, smut, pregnant!Sana and flustered!Mina.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 125





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite fluffy. Enjoy!

Mina sighs loudly as she lets herself fall on the bed. Sana’s head lifts itself from her book, and she laughs at the sight of her wife.

-Everything ok there?

Mina rolls around until she is nestled against Sana’s side, looking up at her.

-I love our son, I really do. But if I have to read him _Finding Nemo_ one more time during this week, I might just ship him to an aquarium.

Sana’s laughter echoes in the bedroom again. One of her hands automatically comes to brush Mina’s hair.

-I’m afraid the post office wouldn’t agree with your strategy, love.

-Trust me, it’s worth trying.

A smile was on Mina’s face as she moved a little to press her lips to Sana’s. Sana put her book away, responding to Mina’s kiss. She hummed when Mina’s tongue licked her bottom lip.

-In the mood?

Mina pulled away and blushed. Even after years of being together, Mina still got embarrassed to voice her desires from time to time.

-I… might be. A little. If you’re… in the mood too.

Sana smiled, shooting a quick glance at her watch.

-He should be asleep by now.

Mina smirked, moving to gently remove Sana’s pyjama, unbuttoning her shirt. As soon as bare skin appeared, Mina’s lips started laying warm kisses on Sana’s chest. Sana’s eyes closed briefly, feeling Mina’s right hand timidly come up to cradle her breast.

-Mina… the door, darling.

Reluctantly, Mina pulled away to stand up. She quickly closed the door, knowing that their son would knock if he needed anything. Hurriedly, Mina got rid of her sweatpants, and of the old university shirt she had kept.

Sana bit her lip at the sight of her wife, beckoning her closer with her finger. Mina smiled, and got back on the bed, hovering over Sana’s body. Mina was holding her weight up, and Sana whined.

-I want to feel you on top of me.

Mina stopped her movements, sitting back on Sana’s thighs, a hand lovingly tracing the baby bump of her wife.

-I don’t want to hurt you… or the little one.

Sana’s fingers intertwined with Mina’s.

-You won’t hurt me. We’ve had this discussion before, darling.

-Still… Is it okay with you if I don’t lean on you totally?

Sana’s expression softened.

-Of course. Whatever’s more comfortable.

-Whatever’s more comfortable for you, Sana. You’re the pregnant one, this time around.

Sana’s legs slipped from underneath Mina, and she wrapped them around her wife’s waist, silently tugging her closer.

Mina let out a gasp when she felt Sana’s heat against her bare skin, the flimsy pyjama bottoms doing little to hide Sana’s excitement. Sana’s hands untied the bottoms, and Mina pulled them down her legs, taking her underwear off as well.

-What can I do for you, sweetheart?

Sana’s heart raced at the way Mina was looking at her, love and lust evident in her eyes. She couldn’t help but pull Mina in a searing kiss.

-I love you.

Mina smiled against her wife’s lips.

-I love you too.

Sana let out a content sigh when Mina began gently grinding against her, her thigh rubbing Sana’s heat. Her movements were slow, but precise, her hands caressing Sana’s spread thighs, travelling up her sides, playing with her breasts.

Mina could see the way Sana melted against the fluffy pillows, and she smiled. Her wife looked radiant, eyes closed as quiet moans escaped her opened lips, round glasses wonky on her nose. Never stopping the slow roll of her hips, Mina applied a bit more pressure. Sana’s eyes snapped open when Mina pulled away, looking down at her wife.

-Why did you stop?

Mina didn’t answer her, only leaning forward to press a sweet kiss to her wife’s lips before scooting down their bed, her hands prompting Sana to spread her thighs again.

Understanding her intentions, Sana smirked before opening her thighs, making room for Mina. Mina’s hands wrapped around Sana’s thighs as she approached her wife. Sana gasped at the first touch of Mina’s tongue on her clit, and Mina smiled against her folds.

-God, sweetheart, you’re dripping.

-We haven’t been having much sex these last few weeks… Don’t blame me.

Mina smiled. It was true that since Sana got the confirmation of her pregnancy, their son had been really, really excited to get a younger sibling. And while they were both thrilled that everyone in the family was showing their enthusiasm, it left little private time for the couple. Mina shook her head before replying to her wife:

-I never said that it was something to blame you for, it’s certainly not a bad thing…

Sana moaned at the playful look in Mina’s eyes, before her wife finally wrapped her lips around her sensitive clit, giving her gentle sucks. Mina knew how much Sana liked being eaten out; so it was absolutely no surprise for her when Sana’s hands left the sheets she was gripping to wrap in her hair, pressing her closer to her heat. Mina’s blood boiled at the sound of a deep moan, and she craved to hear hundreds more, until Sana was thoroughly, completely satisfied.

-Darling, right there…

Mina kept at it, one of her hands leaving Sana’s thigh to slowly enter her. Sana whined at the feeling of Mina’s fingers, and when Mina curled them gently, the whine got louder.

She pulled away from Sana’s clit, shooting her a patient look.

-Sana, sweetheart, don’t make too much noise…

Sana sighed, her chest heaving at a deep thrust of Mina’s fingers. She had her hands on her own chest, tugging her nipples, playing with them. A shiver of excitement coursed through Mina at the sight.

-But you make me feel _so_ good, Minari…

Mina blushed.

-I don’t think our son would care.

Sana smiled at her. One of her hands travelled down her body to intertwine her fingers with Mina’s.

-Can you not mention him when you have your head in between my thighs?

Mina chuckled.

-Yeah, yeah. Sorry. Keep quiet, though.

-I will. Now, please make me come.

Mina smirked and kissed Sana’s inner thighs before returning to her clit, pleasuring Sana just how she knew she liked it best. Mina’s own arousal was rising, Sana’s sweet taste and her even sweeter sounds making her moan.

The hand that Sana was holding got gripped tighter, and Mina saw how her wife’s chest heaved a bit higher, her breathing quickening – tell tale signs that she was close. Therefore, Mina curled her fingers deep inside of Sana, and sucked a little harder on her clit.

It was only a matter of a few moments before she heard Sana’s quiet moans, a mix of expletive and of Mina’s own name falling from her lips as she ground her hips against Mina’s mouth. Mina kept her ministrations going, until Sana squeezed her hand.

She gently pulled away, her eyes landing on her wife’s. Sana’s hair was all messed up, her cheeks were red, glasses off her nose, and Mina thought she looked utterly adorable at that moment.

-Mmm, you’re so good to me.

Mina smirked at her wife’s comment, gently removing Sana’s glasses and putting them away before reminding her:

-We did have lots of practice over the years, sweetheart.

Sana’s eyebrow raised, and Mina chuckled.

-I’m looking forward to keep on _practicing_ for a long, long time with you.

Mina snuggled up to Sana, resting her hand on Sana’s waist.

-So do I, Sana.

Sana yawned before hiding away in the crook of Mina’s neck.

-Go to sleep if you’re tired, sweetheart.

Sana looked up at Mina.

-But you’ve not… I didn’t make you…

Mina cut her off with a delicate kiss to her nose.

-I’m okay, don’t you worry. You lay down and rest, alright?

Sana made puppy eyes at Mina.

-Sana, I can see how sleepy you are. I can wait. I want to take care of you first.

-What did I do to deserve you?

Mina smiled as she watched Sana settle in bed, a plushie in her free hand, the other resting on her small bump, her side pressed to her wife’s body, enjoying Mina’s warmth.

-I could ask you the same, Sana-chan. I love you.

-I love you too, penguin. Will you cuddle with us?

The smile Mina sported went wider when she heard her wife referring to both herself and their future child.

-Of course I’ll cuddle with you two. Here, sleep tight…

-Good night, Mina.

-Good night, Sana. Good night, little one.

-Mina?

Mina turned back towards her wife, as she had reached to turn off their bedroom lights.

-Yes, sweetheart?

-Will you let me… _practice_ with you tomorrow morning?

Mina shook her head at the smirk on Sana’s face.

-You’re insatiable.

-You love it, though.

Sana smiled at Mina, and Mina felt her cheeks warm at the love in Sana’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr for requests, more content or to have a chat (I'm a friendly bean!): dancetheficaway.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments are always appreciated if you made it this far! Cheers!


End file.
